


El invierno pasado.

by 9karmen9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9karmen9/pseuds/9karmen9
Summary: Jaime Lannister llega a Invernalia y Daenerys no está feliz de su llegada. Jaime viene buscando la felicidad al norte, pero sabe que va pegada a la muerte.¿Tendrá final feliz?





	El invierno pasado.

Todos se encuentran en el gran salón. Parece una recepción, pero a la vez en juicio. En la mesa central se encuentra Jon, con Daenerys a su izquierda acompañada por Tyrion y Sansa a su derecha, junto a Arya. A ambos lados de la sala hay otras 2 mesas, ocupadas por Brienne, Davos, Lyanna Mormont, y Varys.

El gran salón está lleno de norteños, y todos miran a la puerta como esta se abre para revelar a la nueva visita.

Para la sorpresa de todos es Jaime Lannister, que avanza altivo, acompañado de dos hombres norteños, hasta ponerse delante de la mesa central.

Tyrion se sorprende al verlo, no puede sacar los ojos de él, y Jaime al verlo lo saluda con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Brienne se tensó al verlo. Su pelo dorado revuelto y desaliñado, con más barba que otras veces, se notaba que no se había bañado en días. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, seguía siendo uno de los hombres más guapos de los siete reinos. Brienne se golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso, no era el momento ni el lugar, y probablemente nunca lo sería.  
“¿Ya había llegado con su ejercito?” Pensó ella. Pero algo en su interior le decía que algo iba mal. La mirada de Jaime era diferente. Y pese a su intento de mostrarse altivo, tanto Brienne como Tyrion habían notado que era una fachada. Algo malo había pasado.

-Ser Jaime Lannister… -Comenzó Jon. -Pensé que llegaríais al mismo tiempo que vuestras tropas.

Jaime miró al suelo por un segundo. Pero al momento miró hacia Jon de nuevo. -Yo también lo pensaba. -Miró a Tyrion y siguió hablando. -Pero parece ser que mi hermana os ha mentido, nos ha mentido a todos.

Un murmullo se escuchó por toda la sala, Brienne inconscientemente agarró el pomo de su espada.

-No tiene intención de venir al norte. Su plan es esperar a que ganéis la batalla contra los muertos y luego enfrentarse con lo que quede de vosotros, o por el contrario, enfrentarse a lo que quede de los muertos.

Daenerys miró a Jon con rabia, mientras tanto Sansa miró a Tyrion pero su expresión no era de sorpresa. Era de indiferencia.

-No me sorprende. -Dijo Sansa. -Conozco a tu hermana, Ser Jaime, y…

-Matarreyes. -Interrumpió Daenerys. A lo que Sansa la miró. -No es Ser Jaime… es El Matarreyes.

-Su nombre es Ser Jaime Lannister, y así lo llamaré yo, como deberíamos hacer todos. -Dijo Sansa, haciendo que la furia de Daenerys aumentara. Jon miró a su hermana sorprendido y Brienne no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, orgullosa de Sansa.

-Pero a matado a mi padre. Al Rey. -Dijo Daenerys.

-Al Rey Loco, al rey que nadie quería, al rey que teníha pensado matar a millones de inocentes. Así que lo llamaremos Ser Jaime, al menos en el norte. -Daenerys quería hablar de nuevo pero Sansa continuó. -Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne de Tarth me ha contado cosas sobre ti. Me ha dicho que la has tratado con honor y que gracias a ti estoy aquí.

Jaime no podía ver a Brienne, la tenía justo detrás, pero se imaginaba que estaba en la sala. No pudo hablar, se le había secado la boca al oir el nombre de Brienne, y como pudo articulo palabra.

-No es así, mi señora. Lady Brienne de Tarth lo ha conseguido ella sola, yo no la he acompañado en su viaje, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que debería haberlo hecho.

El estomago de Brienne dio un vuelco. “¿Debería haberlo hecho? ¿Qué significaba eso?”

-Pero la has equipado con su armadura y con su espada para que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si…, pero todo el merito es de Lady Brienne, yo no he hecho nada.

Sansa lo miro fijamente unos segundos, analizándolo, antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué haces en el norte? -Preguntó secamente la pelirroja.

-Vengo a informaros y a ayudar. Yo he hecho una promesa, y voy a cumplirla, quiero luchar por los vivos.

-¿Con una mano? -Preguntó Daenerys.

Brienne observó que Jaime miró a su muñón, cubierto por un guante negro, y notó como algo dentro de Jaime se había revuelto. Su falta de mano era su punto débil. No pudo evitarlo y se levantó de su silla para hablar. Tenía que ayudarlo.

-Mi señora. ¿Puedo hablar? -Dijo Brienne dirigiéndose a Sansa. Haciendo que todos la miraran, incluido Jaime, que no la había visto antes.

-Brienne… -Susurró Jaime, sin saber si decía su nombre por la sorpresa de verla o por que no quería que ella se metiera en problemas.

-Claro, Lady Brienne. -Dijo Sansa.

-Ser Jaime Lannister puede que solo tenga una mano, pero poseé un basto conocimiento sobre la guerra, toda su vida se ha dedicado a ello, y pese a que no es tan bueno como antes con la espada, puede resultar de gran ayuda estratégicamente. Su hermano, Lord Tyrion, puede verificar esta información. -Dijo Brienne, sabiendo que Tyrion tenía influencia en la opinión de Daenerys.

Daenerys miró a Brienne desafiante, y la voz de Tyrion sonó en la sala.

-Así es. Mi padre se ha encargado de enseñarle desde que era un niño. No conozco a nadie más capacitado que él. -Hizo una pausa. -Creo que sería de gran ayuda.

Jaime miró a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole su apoyo, pero su cabeza estaba todavía en Brienne.

-¿Y como sabes que será de confianza? -Preguntó Daenerys.

-Conozco a Ser Jaime desde hace años, se que es un hombre honorable. -Dijo Brienne haciendo que todos la miraran de nuevo, incluido Jaime. Brienne lo miró esta vez para hablar. -Lo he visto, me lo ha demostrado.

Se miraron intensamente y no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Notaron como Jaime se emocionó ante sus palabras, y la intensidad en las palabras de ella era potente. El silenció inundó la sala de nuevo, pero pronto la voz de Daenerys volvió a oírse.

-¿Y como te lo ha demostrado, Lady Brienne? -Dijo Daenerys sonriendo cínicamente. -Según algunos de mis informadores en Desembarco del Rey eras conocida como la puta del Materreyes.

El murmullo de las personas volvió a inundar la sala. Jon miró a Daenerys buscando una explicación ante la falta de respeto hacía Brienne, fueran cuales fueran los rumores, ella era la que había salvado la vida de Sansa. Pero al mismo tiempo, Jon necesitaba saber si podían confiar en Jaime, y pensó que quizás los encantos del Matarreyes le habían nublado el sentido.

Sansa se sorprendió ante la información de Daenerys. Brienne le había contado su historia con Jaime, y sabía que Brienne le tenía un gran aprecio. Sabía que él la había salvado de ser violada, y que su mano le había costado eso. Y también que saltó frente un oso para rescatarla. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que quizás esa relación fuera algo más que una amistad. Nunca había visto a Brienne como lo que era, una mujer. Para ella era su defensora, su guardiana, una amiga a la que le había hablado sobre Ramsey, sobre Joffrey, sobre Tyrion… pero nunca pensó que podría tener un interés romántico, y mucho menos en Ser Jaime.

-Creo que ese nombre sobra, alteza. -Dijo Sansa, mirando directamente a Daenerys.

-Ese apodo ha sido creado por las malas lenguas que habitaban Harrenhall, Alteza. -Comentó Brienne.

-¿Y porqué ha sido creado? ¿Alguna cosa ha dado lugar a dudas? -Dijo Daenerys sonriendo cínicamente de nuevo.

-Quizá porque ser Jaime me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. Pero lo ha hecho por el mismo motivo por el que estoy defendiéndolo ahora mismo: porque es un hombre honorable y un caballero.

Daenerys observó la incomodidad de Jaime cuando le hablaba a Brienne, sabía que estaba furioso y deseaba que dijera alguna mala palabra para poder matarlo. Deseaba matar al asesino de su padre, y parecía que no lo iban a hacer a no ser que tuviera una buena razón.

-O sea… -Dijo Daenerys mirando a Jaime. -¿No eres su puta? -Preguntó regodeándose en la ultima palabra. 

Y consiguió lo que quería, porque Jaime alzó la voz para hablar.

-Entiendo que no distingas la diferencia entre una dama y una puta, ya que habéis vivido muchos años con los Dothrakis creyéndoos una dama, mientras lo único que has sido fue ser la puta de Khal Drogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, no he escrito el final todavía, pero creo que lo tengo claro. Es mi primera historia, así que espero que no seais muy malos en los comentarios haha.
> 
> Se nota que Daenerys no me cae muy bien esta temporada, pero también se que quiere marcar territorio, puede parecer un poco villana en este capitulo, pero quien sabe como acabará. 
> 
> Y por supuesto, es una historia Braime.


End file.
